Harry Potter et l'Albacle du pouvoir
by Flufy
Summary: Et oui encore du Harry Potter la suite du 4e tome. Perte de magie, rêves troublants, retour de Sirius et Lupin, Voldemort toujours aussi puissant... (soyez vigilants, première fict...) Bonne lecture!!! ***Le 2e chapitre est uploader!!!***
1. Intro

Harry Potter et l'Albacle du pouvoir  
  
Je dois commencer par vous dire qu'aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartient que je ne fais aucun argent avec ces histoire et que J.K. Rolling possède les droits d'auteur.  
  
Bon alors maintenant que c'est fait, cette fict est ma première alors soyez vigilants.. J'aimerais avoir des reviews alors s'il vous plaît..  
  
Cette histoire se passe pendant la 5e année de Harry, Voldemort, Ron Hermione, Rogue, Sirius, Rémus Dumbledore et plusieurs autres personages seront évidemment au rendez-vous.  
  
Environ 15 chapitres sont prévu et un chapitre par semaine devrait être ajouter.  
  
Voici donc les titres des chapitres décidés pour l'instant.  
  
1. L'ordre du phoenix (et oui évidemment!!!!!)  
  
2. L'anniversaire  
  
3. L'entraînement  
  
4. Le déménagement  
  
5. La rentrée  
  
Bonne lecture!!!!!  
  
Flufy 


	2. l'ordre du Phoenix

Titre de chapitre : L'ordre du Phoenix  
  
Auteur : Flufy  
  
Et oui on ne pouvais y échapper l'ordre du phoenix sera dans mon histoire. . .  
  
Je vous rappelle que je n'ai aucun droits d'auteur bla bla bla je n'ai aucun argent etc..  
  
Résumé : Le premier chapitre se passe dans la maison de Lupin ou Rogue Sirius Dumbledore et d'autres anciens ce rencontrent.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Chapitre 1  
  
Ce n'était pas le première fois que les moldus remarquaient des choses étranges qu'ils ne pouvaient expliquer. En effet, quinze ans auparavant, on avait cru que le règne de Voldemort était bel et bien terminé. Les meurtres avaient cessés et la vie reprenait son cours normal.  
  
Pourtant, le maître était revenu grâce au sang de son ennemi, à la main de son serviteur et aux ossements de son père encore plus puissant que jamais, regroupant ainsi les créatures du monde des sorciers et les mangemorts afin de détruire tout ce qu'il y avait de bon sur la terre et surtout. . . . . . . . Harry Potter.  
  
Pendant que celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom continuait de terroriser les sorciers et les moldus, qui s'étaient fait informer de se méfier d'un homme cagoulé avec un fusil (sorte de baguette magique de moldus), le directeur de la plus grande école de sorcellerie de Grande Bretagne essayait de trouver un plan pour contrer ceux de Voldemort. Il rassembla donc les forces de la magie blanche en recréant. . . . l'ordre du Phoenix.  
  
- Vous savez tous pourquoi je vous ai rassembler ici je présume.  
  
Toutes les personnes présentes acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête. Sirius se leva alors d'un bon.  
  
- Dumbledore, vous ne croyez pas qu'il serait bon d'informer Ha. . . Mais Dumbledore le coupa avant qu'il ne puisse terminer sa phrase.  
  
- Le temps de lui annoncer la nouvelle arrivera Sirius. Calmez-vous et dites moi qui vous avez retrouver dans vos recherches.  
  
- Il ne reste plus que les personnes ici présentes donc six sur les dix anciens.  
  
- Quoi! S'exclama alors Dumbledore. Et Desfilions? Et Lesage?  
  
- Desfilions est rendu du coté des force obscures depuis que Voldemort a retrouver son pouvoir. Lesage lui a été tué lors de la dernière attaque de Voldemort survenue il y a quelques jours.  
  
- Ho! Répondit tristement Dumbledore.  
  
- Qui d'autre manque à l'appel? En voyant le visage de Sirius s'assombrir, il se rappela que les deux autres membres manquants étaient nul autre que Lily et James Potter. Il s'excusa à Sirius de lui avoir rappeler de si mauvais souvenirs et continua de poser des questions sur leurs recherches.  
  
- Rogue, avez-vous trouver des personne susceptibles de faire parti de notre ordre?  
  
- Monsieur, plusieurs personnes pourrait en faire parti mais ils se battent déjà tous avec le ministère et à mon avis, il n'y a personne d'autr. . .  
  
- Cependant. Coupa alors Arabella Figgs. Un des Weasley, vous savez Bill, celui qui s'occupe des dragons pourrait certainement faire l'affaire.  
  
- Parfait! dit Dumbledore. Lupin vous irez le chercher et le ramènerai ici puis nous lui expliquerons le fonctionnement et nous verrons si il veux rester avec nous.  
  
- Miss Figgs, continuez les recherches et préparez l'arrivée de Bill.  
  
- La chambre du haut fera certainement l'affaire dit alors Lupin à miss Figgs.  
  
- Maintenant, dit alors Dumbledore, je vais vous expliquer pourquoi M Harry Potter n'est pas présent ici aujourd'hui. Évidemment, il aurait du être la personne la plus importante ici mais pour sa propre sécurité, j'ai préféré le laisser chez son oncle et sa tante pour deux mois. Ensuite il habitera à Poudlard jusqu'à ce que Sirius soit innocenté.  
  
- Le. . . laisser. . . chez. . . ces. . . affreux. . . MOLDUS!!!!!!!!!!!! S'écria alors Sirius.  
  
- Calmez-vous Sirius. La raison pour laquelle j'ai laisser Harry chez son oncle et sa tante, c'est de un parce que vous-savez-qui croit aussi qu'il est avec nous donc il y a moins de chances pour qu'il tente une attaque à Privet Drive. Évidemment, j'ai moi même placer un sort de protection sur leur maison en attendant de nommer un gardien du secret pour sa chambre de Poudlard. Deuxièmement, je l'ai laisser la car il doit garder ses forces pour la séance d'entraînement qui aura lieu dans un mois ou vous serez ses entraîneurs.  
  
- Pour ce qui est du gardien de secret de Harry, j'ai décider que Lupin serait le gardien. Sirius aurait certes été un bon gardien j'en suis certain mais il serait trop facile pour Voldemort de la deviner. Je crois que tout est dit alors vous pouvez quitter. Sirius, Lupin, restez quelques instants, j'ai à vous parler.  
  
Les autres quittèrent la pièce laissant seul Sirius, Lupin et Dumbledore.  
  
- Dumbledore! dit Lupin avant que Dumbledore eut commencer sa phrase. Je ne crois pas être la bonne personne pour garder ce secret et. . .  
  
Ne vous inquiétez pas! coupa alors Dumbledore. Vous auriez certes été un bon gardien de secret mais vous ne garderez pas ce secret. Vous continuerez parcontre de dire que vous êtes le gardien de Harry mais ce sera en réalité Sirius.  
  
- Pourquoi ce changement demanda alors Sirius.  
  
- Et bien je crois qu'il pourrait y avoir un traître dans l'ordre et si jamais on fait avaler du véritaserum à Lupin il ne pourra révéler le secret. N'oubliez pas de dire que Lupin est le Gardien du secret et Sirius, reste sur tes gardes. Maintenant, dépêchez vous, rappelez-vous que l'on doit préparer quelquechose.  
  
  
  
Bon alors c'est tout pour le premier chapitre, j'espère que vous avez apprécier.  
  
Dans le prochain chapitre ce sera l'anniversaire d'Harry. Il apprendra une nouvelle qui changera complètement la fin de son été.  
  
Si vous voulez que je continue d'écrire, REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. L'anniversaire

Chapitre 2 L'anniversaire  
  
Le prochain chapitre ne me donne toujours aucun argent etc. etc.. Et si vous ne savez pas que se ptit monde est à Miss Rolling, je ne sais pas ce que vous faites ici!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
Pendant ce temps, à Privet Drive, Harry Potter ne dormait toujours pas. Il était presque minuit et il n'arrivait toujours pas à dormir. Depuis sa dernière rencontre avec Voldemort, sa cicatrice lui fessait continuellement mal et il rêvait très souvent à Voldemort. Il avait donc continuellement la crainte de rêver encore un fois à lui ce qui l'empêchait de s'endormir.  
  
La vie chez les Dursleys était difficile car il se disait constamment qu'il pourrait être avec son parrain ou chez les Weasleys. Par contre, cet été, il y avait quelque chose de positif dans cette ignoble famille. En tant qu'élève de 2e cycle, il pouvait dorénavant utiliser la magie ce qui occasionnait que les Dursleys le traitaient un peu mieux se rappelant bien de la queue de cochon de leur fils Dudley. Il pouvait don étudier et faire ses devoirs d'été.  
  
Après avoir lu un peu, il finit par s'endormir. En se réveillant, il descendit dans la cuisine pour prendre son médiocre petit déjeuner mais quant il arriva en bas, SURPRISE!!! S'écrièrent en coeur Hermione, Sirius, Dumbledore, Ron, Lupin et . . . . . . . Rogue!  
  
- Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ici? S'écria Harry qui n'eut pas de réponse puisque tout le monde avait commencer à lui chanter Bonne Fête.  
  
Quand tout le monde eut terminer, Dumbledore prit la parole.  
  
- Joyeuse anniversaire Harry! Grâce à la participation de tous ici présent, nous avons réussi à organiser une petite fête en ton honneur. Ton oncle, ta tante et ton cousin dormiront toute la journée grâce à un sort que je leurs ai jeté nous permettant ainsi de faire la fête toute la journée. Pendant ces temps sombres, tout le monde a bien besoin de s'amuser. Maintenant, bonne appétit à tous.  
  
À ce moment, la table se couvrit d'un déjeuner absolument réussi certainement préparé par les elfes de maison de Poudlard.  
  
Pendant le petit déjeuner, Harry, qui était assit entre Ron et Hermione parla de quiddich, de la famille de Ron, de ses moldus et. . . de. . .Voldemort. . . Ce fut Harry qui commença à en parler demandant si il avait fait des dommages. Ron lui répondit qu'il y avait déjà eu plusieurs attaques mais personne n'entra dans las détails ce que Harry compris très bien. À lui aussi, Voldemort rappelait de mauvais souvenirs. . .  
  
- Et maintenant, les cadeau cria Ron tendant un gros paquet vers Harry.  
  
Harry ouvrit le paquet et découvrit une boite remplis de farces et attrapes des frères Weasleys. De crèmes canaris, des baguettes farceuses, des chapeaux sauteurs et pleins d'autres nouvelles attrapes de leur invention.  
  
Harry remercia Ron et alla ouvrir son 2e cadeau, celui d'Hermione. C'était un mince cadeau mais il mesurait 1m de long et 1m de large. À l'intérieur, il découvrit 1 poster animé de l'équipe nationale de l'Irlande accompagné de posters individuels animé de chaques joueurs avec l'autographe de chacun. Harry se douta bien que le petit ami d'Hermione, Victor, eut un peu participer à ce cadeau. À l'intérieur, il y avait aussi un mot : Pour ta nouvelle chambre. Harry voulu poser une question mais un nouveau cadeau lui fut tendu. Harry fut surpris de voire que la personne qui lui tendait était nul autre que Rogue.  
  
Harry resta figé quelques instants puis il commença à ouvrir le cadeau. À l'intérieur, il y avait un livre intitulé « Sorts, enchantements et défense contre les forces du mal niveau or » Harry l'ouvrit et découvrit à l'intérieur des sorts extrêmement compliques à exécuter et Harry reconnu alors le livre. Un jour, lui, Ron et Hermione avaient chercher un livre, pour accomplir sa dernière tâche lors du tournois de 3 sorciers, dans la réserve et il l'avait aperçu.  
  
Harry regarda Dumbledore comme pour avoir son accord et celui-ci sourit.  
  
Sirius lui tendu alors une enveloppe. Il sourit et lut.  
  
Chère Harry,  
  
je suis désolé de ne pas avoir de cadeau immédiatement. Tu l'auras quand tu sera dans ta nouvelle chambre. On se revoit à Poudlard. . .  
  
Sirius et. . . Lupin!  
  
Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait dire par à Poudlard et il ne savait toujours pas ce qui en était de la nouvelle chambre mais il était heureux de savoir qu'il reverrait Sirius et Lupin bientôt. C'est alors qu'un parchemin lui fut tendu pas Dumbledore.  
  
Chère Harry,  
  
J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que vous ne ferai plus parti de l'équipe de quiddich cette année. Vous ne pourrez faire partie de l'équipe car de nouveaux entraînements vous seront imposés. Cette année, vous aurez l'honneur d'avoir une chambre privée. Vous y aurez accès dans 2 semaines exactement pour recevoir un enseignement complémentaire pour votre protection.  
  
Dumbledore  
  
Harry n'en revenait pas. . . une chambre. . . à lui. . . pour la fin de l'été. . . LOIN DE PRIVET DRIVE!!!!!!  
  
C 'est ainsi que se termina la fête de Harry. Les Dursleys se réveillèrent et piquèrent une de ces crises à Harry. . .  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
Bon c'est tout pour aujourd'hui!! J'espère que vous avez apprécier!  
  
Merci à sombrekarma et à Kephire pour les reviews. C'est toujours plus encourageant d'écrire. . .  
  
Reviews s.v.p.!! (Je vous supplie à genoux) :0) 


End file.
